creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Screencapped Pasta
When you post a screencapped pasta, ensure you include the title in the caption below. Aggie.jpg|Aggie Truth.jpg|Truth The Parasite.png|The Parasite Wristbands.jpg|Wristbands Pokemon Mutant Future.png|Mutant Future The Doll.png|The Doll NWR The Portraits.jpg|The Portraits The Shift.jpg|The Shift Charcoal.png|Charcoal House of Rules.jpg|House of Rules A R I Z O N A.png|Arizona Fallout 2 Ending Horror.jpg|Fallout 2 Ending Horror Ed Edd and Eddy.png|Ed, Edd, & Eddy Fallout 3 Number Stations.jpg|Fallout 3 Numbers Station Fred.jpg|Fred 12th Floor.png|12th Floor Great War Disappearances.png|Great War Disappearances Harmony.png|Harmony Huntsville Cabin Horror.jpg|Huntsville Cabin Jack Worldly.jpg|Jack Worldly Knocks on the Window.png|Knocks on the Window Majora's Mask.png|Majora's Mask Mr. Jones.jpg|Mr. Jones Orcarian of Time.jpg|Orcarina of Time Pokemon Over Analyzed.jpg|Pokemon Over-Analyzed Pokemon Silver.png|Pokemon Silver Slendy.png|Slendy Smile Dog.jpg|Smile Dog Spongebob Lost Episode.jpg|Sponge Bob Lost Episode Square Papers.png|Square Papers STAY SCARED.jpg|Stay Scared Super Mario 64.png|Super Mario 64 The Creeping Mange.jpg|The Creeping Mange The Gallery of Henri Beauchamp.png|The Gallery of Henry Beauchamp THE KING COME DOWN.jpg|The King Come Down The Russian Sleep Experiment.jpg|Russian Sleep Experiment The Statue.jpg|The Statue The Strangers (White).jpg|The Strangers The Wanderer.jpg|The Wanderer The Theatre.jpg|The Theatre Trapped.png|Trapped Tulpa.png|Tulpa Under the Bed.jpg|Under the Bed We Know you are out There.png|We Know You Are Out There Zelda 3D.jpg|Zelda 3D Something Pale and Silent.jpg|Something Pale and Silent The Perfect Child.png|The Perfect Child Woman on the Road.png|The Woman on the Road Fresh Faces.png|Fresh Faces newcellphone.jpg|New Cell Phone 1281500345525.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog 1281411440567.png|The Tape 1281411706767.jpg|The Tiny Room 1281415954898.png|Pokemon Black 1277928695884.png|Mario 64 thefreshstart.png|The Fresh Start 1281795184955.jpg|White With Red 1282410639763.png|Emerald Eyes 1282499076334.jpg|Minecraft 1278832439468.png|The Socratic Method EyesOfAChild.jpg|Eyes of a Child ChewedFingers.jpg|Chewed Fingers Footsteps.png|Footsteps ActionMan.jpg|Action Man PokemonBehind.jpg|Pokemon Behind Machops.jpg|Machops AntarcticBar.jpg|Antarctic Bar Crossroads.jpg|Crossroads ChildhoodSuperstitions.jpg|Childhood Superstitions MostBeautifulThingInTheWorld.jpg|Most Beautiful Thing In The World CuteWaitress.jpg|Cute Waitress Reds Suicide.jpg|Red's Suicide Bloody message.jpg|Bloody Message A Mothers Love.jpg|A Mother's Love Dont Read.jpg|DO NOT READ I BEG YOU Slendermanorigin.png|Original Slenderman Hungry Places.png|Hungry Places Portal Purg.png|Portal Focus.png|Focus Tainted Snap.jpg|Tainted The Fallout Effect.png|The Fallout Effect Red Light Messages.png|Red Light Messages poke android.png|Poke Android Persuaded.png|Persuaded perfect child.png|Perfect Child My Dream Girl.jpg|My Dream Girl Link's Awakening.png|Link's Awakening Clinton Road.jpg|Clinton Road Animal Essence.png|Animal Essance 15 seconds.jpg|15 Seconds 50s Restaurant.jpg|The 50's Restaurant After the Flash.jpg|After the Flash Basement Footsteps.jpg|Basement Footsteps Bathroom Window.jpg|Bathroom Window Beau pt1.jpg|Beau Pt. 1 Beau pt2.jpg|Beau Pt. 2 Beau pt3.jpg|Beau Pt. 3 Blue Man pt1.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 1 Blue Man pt2.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 2 Blue Man pt3.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 3 Brethern.jpg|Brethern Bug Bite.jpg|Bug Bite Buried Doll.png|Buried Doll Crowded Street.png|Crowded Street Dali The Bum.png|Dali the Bump Dance Dance.jpg|Dance Dance Dark Forces.jpg|Dark Forces Datafragments.png|Data Fragments Devils Circle.jpg|The Devil's Circle Dinner And A Show.png|Dinner & a Show Dismemberment.jpg|Dismemberment Doll bits.jpg|Doll Bits Dougs Reality.png|Doug's Reality Dont Look Back Rules.jpg|Don't Look Back Everburning lightbulb.jpg|The Ever-Burning Light Bulb ExcerptA12.jpg|Excerpt A12 Forgotten Vending Machine.jpg|The Forgotten Vending Machine Goes THUMP.jpg|Goes THUMP|link= Hand Growths.png|Hand Growths Homeless Man.jpg|The Homeless Man It's So Cold.jpg|It's So Cold La Muerta Blanca.jpg|La Muerta Blanca Mama Is Here.jpg|Mamma is Here Man at the Crossroads.jpg|The Man At The Crossroads Midnight Game Rules.png|The Midnight Game New Citizens.jpg|New Citizens Old Age Death.jpg|Old Age Death Olfactory.jpg|Olfactory on the tracks.jpg|On The Tracks One of Them.jpg|One Of Them Other Hospital.jpg|The Other Hospital Pale Face.jpg|Pale Face Plaything.png|Plaything Poor Jennifer.jpg|Poor Jennifer Queens Bay.jpg|Queens Bay Reaching shadow.jpg|Reaching Shadow Reanimated corpses.jpg|The Reanimated Corpse Scooby Doo Tape.png|Scooby Doo Seven Gables.jpg|The Seven Gables Seven Springs.jpg|The Seven Springs Showers.png|Showers Sinking.png|Sinking Sleep Meds.png|Sleep Meds Spellcasting_fromx.jpg|Spell Casting Static Ritual.png|Static Ritual Pt. 1 Static Ritual_paper.jpg|Static Ritual Pt. 2 String Theory.png|String Theory The Classified Ad.jpg|The Classified Ad The Cure.jpg|The Cure The Man Who Lives Above You.jpg|The Man Who Lives Above You The Message.png|The Message The Operation.jpg|The Operation The Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow The Song and Dance Man.png|Song & Dance Man Unrelated Events.jpg|Unrelated Events bullycreepypasta.png|Bully Colbert.jpg|Colbert Nectar.jpg|Dargaia's Nectar My Bones.jpg|My Bones Dead Fred.jpg|Dead Fred In The Trees.jpg|In The Trees To Be A Doctor.jpg|To Be A Doctor Red Ritual.jpg|Red Ritual Paper Cuts.jpg|Paper Cuts What A Conundrum.jpg|What A Conundrum 1300077922673.png|Man in Black eddy.png|Eddy Choice.PNG|Choice God.jpg God_2.jpg 1314683234436.png|Glitchy Red Category:Meta